Castle and Beckett See the Light
by Phoenix Aurorean
Summary: It's Kate's first day out of the hospital, and Rick has prepared an "enlightening" surprise for her.  Will they finally be able to find the courage to tell each other how they feel?


**This story is inspired by the song "I See the Light" from Disney's Tangled. I reserve only the rights to what happens in this story. The rest of the rights belong to Andrew Marlowe, Castle, and Disney.**

_Girl: All those days, watching from the windows_

_All those years, outside looking in_

_All that time never even knowing just how blind I've been_

_Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight_

_Now I'm here, suddenly I see_

_Standing here, it's all so clear_

_I'm where I'm meant to be_

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the fog has lifted_

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the sky is new_

_And it's warm and real and bright_

_And the world has somehow shifted…_

_All at once, everything looks different_

_Now that I see you_

_Boy: All those days, chasing down a daydream_

_All those years, living in a blur_

_All that time, never truly seeing things the way they were_

_Now she's here, shining in the starlight_

_Now she's here, suddenly I know_

_If she's here, it's crystal clear_

_I'm where I meant to go_

_Together: And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the fog has lifted _

_And as last I see the light_

_And it's like the sky is new_

_And it's warm and real and bright_

_And the world has somehow shifted…_

_All at once, everything is different_

_Now that I see you_

"_Castle_, where are you taking me?"

"Beckett, I told you: it's a surprise. Don't take the blindfold off! I'll help you."

He drew the arm that wasn't in a sling through his, allowing her to put her weight on him. They passed through the hospital doors to the parking lot outside; Rick's car was already running and waiting for them in the standing lane.

"You know," said Kate, "As dark as it is, I probably wouldn't be able to see where you're taking me even without the blindfold."

"Nice try. But it's actually extra security for me; guaranteeing that you _won't_ see where we're going."

He opened the passenger door for her and helped her in, making sure she didn't bump her head or take a wrong step. Then getting into the driver's side, he shifted gears and headed the car in the direction of Central Park.

"How's the—the GSW—today?"

Rick winced even as the words left his mouth. It had been three or four months since the shooting, and even now he still couldn't think of a neutral enough term to use for the injury Kate had received that day. _Wound, scar, gunshot wound,_ he hated them all.

Kate's hand went to the spot on her chest without the aid of sight.

"It doesn't hurt anymore, unless I move it. GSW, Castle? Really? You can say 'gunshot wound', you know. It's not taboo."

Rick's heart lifted a little as they shared a laugh. Kate seemed to be back to her old stubborn, mocking self.

"I just wasn't sure what to call it—or of what you wanted to call it."

"I think I'm gonna call it my battle scar. I'm one-upping Ryan now. Esposito has his from his army days. Poor Ryan, he's the only one who can't boast of one."

"And me."

"Oh well of course, Castle! Pretty boy like you—never been in the army, and only with the precinct for three years—"

"Four, Beckett. Don't take that away from me!"

"Anyway, you only have to take a look at that ridiculous vest of yours to know exactly which way your combat life has gone."

"_Ouch_, Beckett! Do you plan on letting up any time soon?"

"Not unless you tell me where we're headed."

"Oh no, you're not getting me that way. If I have to endure all sorts of verbal torture from you during the drive, I will; I am not giving away the surprise."

"No hints? Nothing?"

"Well, it may be a very _enlightening_ experience for you."

Rick's tone became more serious.

"In more ways than one."

Kate snorted. "I suppose I'm going to see just how corny your little pun was, huh?"

"Yup."

Before long, Rick could see the dense green outline of the Park peeping out from among the buildings. He pulled into a small parking lot in front of it, turned off the car, and went around to the passenger side.

"Just a few more minutes, Beckett, I promise. Oh—watch your head."

With Kate leaning on his arm, Rick headed down one of the walking paths leading into Central Park.

Taking a deep sniff, Kate stated, "I smell trees and flowers and stuff."

"Hey! That's cheating!"

"What? I can't breathe? I'm a homicide detective, Castle. I'll keep hammering you until you break."

"Sorry, Beckett. I won't break."

Rick saw the lights before the Great Lawn even came in sight. It was perfect; the landscapers had followed his directions to the letter. Lighted paper lanterns lined the pond's shoreline almost all the way around, stopping only at the dock. Some were hung on poles—scattered all over the Great Lawn; and a single, slender rowboat was tethered to the dock.

He led Kate off the path to the water's edge, stopping so that she could have a complete, unbroken view of the scene.

"Okay stop here."

"O-kay."

He gently untied the blindfold, and Kate gasped as it fell away.

"_Castle_…what is this?"

"A new festival I'm trying to start. Probably not gonna go anywhere, but I thought it would be a good way to celebrate your first day out of the hospital. I call it—_Castle's Festival of Lights_."

"Castle, it's…it's beautiful, I…I don't know what to say—"

"You don't have to say anything. Come on; let's get to the boat for Act II of the surprise."

Kate was still speechless, despite the smile that sparkled in her eyes and on her lips as Rick took her hand and led her to the rowboat anchored at the dock. He helped her in, still being very careful and watching for any signs of aggravation to the—GSW. Then untying the boat from the dock he pushed off, using the oars to shove the boat into water deep enough to row in.

A minute or two of rowing put them in the middle of the pond, and Rick retrieved a bulging brown paper bag from underneath the bench he sat on.

On seeing it, Kate's expression became a mixture of suspicion and anticipation.

"Castle, what's that?"

"I didn't know what you felt like," he said, realizing as soon as the words were out of his mouth that he had spoken them once before.

There was a bench between the ones he and Kate sat on, and he started pulling boxes of food out of the paper bag and setting them on the bench between them.

"I got…Chinese, a little sushi, some Italian…and a couple of hot dogs. Take your pick—or have a little bit of everything."

The look of stunned gratitude on Kate's face warmed his heart.

"That's…that's so sweet of you, Castle, I…I don't know how to…"

Rick sensed the moment becoming awkward for her.

"Don't think. Come on, eat."

He picked up one of the hot dogs and took a bite out of one end; at the same time trying to ease out the small remote control in his back pocket without Kate seeing him at it.

As she opened a box of chow mein and dug in with a set of chopsticks she fished out of the brown paper bag, Rick pointed the remote at a certain tree on the shoreline and pressed PLAY. Taking their cue, the hidden speakers all around the pond began to fill the air with the soft, jazzy notes of Laura Jane Scott's _The Librarian_.

Kate actually laughed this time, and Rick wasn't quite sure whether it was from surprise, or delight, or embarrassment, or annoyance, or a little bit of everything.

"Castle, you're gonna have to stop. This is getting stupid!"

"Oh—you don't like it? I can turn it off."

His hand—and the remote in it—were already pointed back at the tree, his finger about to apply pressure to the STOP button.

"No! Don't—I mean, when I say stupid, I mean you're being incredibly, ridiculously sweet, and…"

She trailed off, and after a second or two popped in a bite of chow mein to fill the silence.

"This is really good! Is this China House? It tastes a little better than usual."

"No, it's Taste of Beijing. It's where Alexis and I get all our Chinese."

"Wow. I may need to change my take-out menu."

They ate in silence, except for the sound of Laura Jane Scott's soft voice. Rick observed a look of pure peace and pleasure on Kate's face as she ate Chinese and gazed around at the pond, the lighted lanterns, and the light-sprinkled Great Lawn. It was a good sight to see—compared with all the pain he had seen in it during the past few months. The fight was far from over, too; he knew that Kate would soon begin again the pursuit of the elusive man who had hired to have both her and her mother killed. That day was coming, and when it did come he would stand and fight with her. But for now, it was good to help her to forget her trials and burdens.

He waited until they had both eaten as much as they wanted, and while he put away the remains of their dinner Rick felt his heart thrum faster to an almost fevered pitch as he struggled to gather up his courage. It was now or never.

"Kate…"

She looked at him, her eyebrows quirking slightly at his use of her first name.

"Kate, I can't keep deceiving you and deceiving myself. You deserve to know the truth. You may decide that you want me out of your life when I'm through, and I won't fight you. But I need to tell you the truth.

When I saw you bleeding out in the cemetery, I came to an overwhelming realization. I guess we've worked together for so long that it escaped my notice for the longest time.

I love you, Kate. I care about you. I told you as much in the cemetery, but I don't know if you heard me. It's what made me act like a jerk that night in your apartment. In my own defense, I just don't want to see you get hurt. I couldn't bear to see you get hurt. But at the same time, I will stand by you no matter what; whether it's at your side, or on the outside looking in."

Kate was silent for a second or two. Her eyes filled and shone in the warm lantern-light.

"I heard you, Rick. And…I know. I think I've known for a while now, maybe since L.A. That moment in the cemetery, I was terrified. Not of dying; everybody's gonna die sometime. I was terrified that I was going to die and leave you. I can't imagine an existence without you in it. But I was also terrified that I would never be able to tell you that…that I love you."

A single tear spilled out of one eye and ran down her cheek.

"Like I've said before, I've had a hard—no, I take that back. I haven't just had a hard job, but I've had a hard life, too, and having you in it has made things a little more fun. Sometimes I'm convinced that you know the right things to say to make me smile or laugh, especially on really tough days."

Rick could tell that she was feeling self-conscious. He understood and sympathized with her—when it had been his turn to voice his feelings he had felt the same rush of adrenaline and fear he usually experienced as he followed Kate, Ryan and Esposito into a hostile take-down. He took the opportunity to draw out the two specially-made paper lanterns from underneath his seat.

Kate quirked a smile and cocked an eyebrow.

"_More_, Rick? What _is_ that?"

"The grand finale."

He handed one to her, and taking a lighter out of his pocket he held it to the metal ring in the center of the lantern. The fuel contained in the metal ring ignited, and the resulting heat puffed out the canvas balloon attached to the top of the lantern. It was like a miniature hot air balloon.

It started to rise out of Kate's lap, and she caught it just before it could float out of reach.

"Rick, this—this is amazing! How did you…"

Rick grinned. "I know a guy."

He lit his own lantern and held it stationary.

"Are you ready, Detective Beckett? The grand finale of Castle's Festival of Lights!"

"Um…won't this be a fire hazard wherever it lands?"

"Nope. It's only got enough juice for a ten minute flight.

You ready?"

With the quiet, sweet tones of Regina Spektor's voice in their ears, Rick and Kate released their floating lanterns into the air. They watched the twin glowing lights rise up through the night sky like large fireflies, floating higher and higher, above the tree-tops, until they drifted out of sight.

As Kate watched the lanterns fly beyond the leaves with shining eyes and a captivated smile, Rick experienced an almost overwhelming wave of tenderness and protective instinct.

He took both her hands in his; his blue eyes gazing tenderly into her green ones.

"Kate…I would do anything for you; even remain your friend if that was what you wanted. I will never leave unless you order me to. I am wholly and completely committed to you, and my love is yours to claim if you want it."

Kate did not reply. Rick only just had time to see a look of pure passion on her face before she leaned in and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

He was hit by a barrage of emotions, one after another: shock, bewilderment, love, and then…_joy_. Sheer joy.

Suddenly Kate broke contact, backing away a few inches.

"I'm sorry, Rick…I shouldn't have—"

Rick didn't let her finish. With gentle swiftness he slid one hand around the back of her head, his fingers tangling in her hair, and captured her lips with his own. After the space of several spine-tingling heart-beats, he was about to release her, but as if she sensed what he was doing Kate deepened the kiss; and Rick was plunged into a depth of bliss the like of which he had never felt in his life. For a brief moment he wondered if he was dreaming…or if he had died and gone to heaven.

When they finally ended the kiss, they sat there for several minutes, looking at each other; Kate's hands back in both of Rick's.

Kate shivered.

"Rick, what are we doing? You're still with Gina, and I've got…"

Rick felt the moment change in mood a little. A slight chill—like contact with an ice cube—prickled the back of his neck. He forced himself to speak.

"No I'm not, Kate. I broke it off with Gina two months ago."

An expression of shock, concern, and reproach overspread Kate's face.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I…I felt that I didn't need to burden you with my issues. Not at that time."

When Kate sat there for a moment or two without speaking, Rick pressed on.

"If you love Josh…you don't have to say anything to spare my feelings. I just want to see you happy. If Josh is the person who makes you happy…I won't stand in the way."

She looked up at him, and there was no doubting the love—the tenderness in her eyes.

"No, Rick. I love _you_. Josh is a good guy, but he's not you.

Ironic that a near-death experience was what it took to make us say how we felt, huh?"

Rick winced and something caught in his chest. Kate may have healed enough to make flippant quips about the shooting, but he felt that _he_ wasn't healed enough to even hear them, let alone make them.

His grip on her hands tightened slightly.

"Kate…I don't know what I would have done if it had been anything more than a near-death experience."

Her expression softened. His pain must have been visible on his face.

"I'm still here, Rick. I'm okay."

He managed a weak smile, and she squeezed his hands comfortingly.

After a moment, Kate sighed.

"I can't keep leading Josh on, if we're going to make this real."

Rick felt a little bit of cocky coming back. "_Make_ this real? Kate, I think it already is."

She looked at him for a single beat, and burst out laughing.

"I'll talk to Josh tomorrow."

"What about Ryan and Esposito?"

"Oh no, _I'm_ telling them, and when I'm good and ready.

By the way, you tell them _anything_, or hint, or make faces, and I will break your nose this time."

Rick couldn't resist cracking a smile.

"Yes, ma'am."

He didn't mind her sharp digs. She could tease him, torment him, drive him crazy as often as she pleased—and he would endure all of it.

They would be re-entering a dangerous battle soon, and he knew it, but he didn't care because he knew they would be doing it together.

He was the happiest man in the world.


End file.
